Noa's Diary
by lit by twilight
Summary: A daily record of Kaiba Noa's life. When all he can think about is Ryuuji, school, and his brothers. But what happens when his Journal goes missing? He can cope with the losss, but... what did it bring? [OtogixNoa][Shounen Ai]
1. Entries

Noa no Nikki  
  
[Noa's Diary]  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Well, I got all mushy and really really Ryuuji/Noa deprived, so here I am, making Noa's Diary. It would have been "Journal", but that sounds weird in Japanese too. I suppose you could call this the Journal he had from "Love Effort", if you'd like to. It's going to be from his crush-on-Ryuuji P.O.V., just so you know. So he refers as if he's talking to Ryuuji. Okay? Okay.  
  
.sakurakaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
Warnings for the sad people: Uh..yaoi. OtogixNoa...that's..about it.  
  
~*~  
  
10.16  
  
Journal -  
  
I saw you in my English class again, today. Of course - I always do. I really hope you couldn't tell how I was staring at you, looking away everytime you moved your head even remotely in my direction. I was probably blushing like an idiot too. Oh, what will I do without school? I'm not sure I'll be able to survive Winter Break without seeing you at all for 2 weeks. 2 weeks is much too long. Mokuba is pounding on my door now, but I refuse to acknowledge him. Ignoring him makes him go away. The evil, vile Winter Break starts tommorow, leaving me without you. Not fair.  
  
- Noa  
  
10.17  
  
Journal -  
  
Winter Break, day one. I'm supposed to be going shopping soon. To get presents for Mokuba and Seto. Seto's gift won't matter, it won't be good enough for him even if he notices I bought him something. Mokuba is easy to buy for, however, so I can deal with him. I should be heading out about now.  
  
- Noa  
  
10.17 - Afternoon  
  
Journal -  
  
Shopping is finished. Funniest thing - I saw you in the mall. Haha. What am I trying to hide..? My head is still spinning, and my heart's still racing. I'm probably still red, too. Mokuba saw me and snickered. I also saw this nice, expensive, dice bracelet as well. Pure irony, I swear. The world is out to get me, I know it. After staring at it and blushing, then pondering for another moment, I bought it for you. It's really beautiful -- all made with rubies and diamonds. You don't even know who I am and here I go, spending hundreds of my Christmas dollars on a present for you. I feel really, really stupid. I have no idea when I'm going to give it to you. I'm going to go wrap it now, just in case I run into you again someday.  
  
- Noa  
  
10.18  
  
Journal -  
  
Mokuba dragged me to the park today. I got to sit on a bench and stare at the frost-covered sakura trees while wishing I were with you. My Ryuuji. All mine. I want you so much...it pains and saddens me, really it does. I thought about how I'll probably never end up giving you your beautiful present. Such a shame. I hope it doesn't stay all alone in it's little box without My Ryuuji to hold it. I don't want the little present to be alone, just like me.  
  
- Noa  
  
10.22  
  
New Journal -  
  
Hello New Journal. I am only using this journal, because I've lost my other one. I have no idea where it could have gone, because I've already searched Mokuba, and he continues to claim that he doesn't have it.  
  
Well, the Gods are toying with me now. Day six of Winter Break. I saw you, again. In the park as I strolled this time. I gathered up the courage to talk to you, well, okay... blush and stumble like an idiot. I did, however, thrust my present for you into your hands and then...I took off running. Bad me. I remembered to sign my name, though, so if you ever care to acknowledge me -- I'll be here. Waiting as if it were any other day, just for My Ryuuji.  
  
- Noa 


	2. A Guest For You

Noa no Nikki  
  
[Noa's Diary]  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Chapter 2! I suppose. Well, thise time it's in basic prose format, to give Sakura more opportunities. And...it makes it easier. ^^;  
  
Enjoy!  
  
.sakurakaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a small knock on the door to the Kaiba mansion. Barely audible to anyone but the maids, dogs, and Mokuba. The black haired Kaiba came rushing down the staircase, bouncing around a bit before opening the door. He blinked at who he saw. He'd only seen the boy once or twice in his lifetime, and that was when he'd been hanging around Yuugi and all of them. Mostly Honda and Shizuka, though.  
  
"Aahhh..." The violet eyed boy tilted his head a bit. "What are you doing here?" He asked, forgetting all of his manners. The boy smiled.  
  
"Is..." He paused. "Noa-san home?" Otogi asked the shorter boy. Mokuba nodded.   
  
"Yeah...come in," He told the other boy, holding the door open for him as he stepped aside. Otogi looked around nervously, before stepping inside.  
  
"I'll go get him for you, hold on, okay?" Mokuba left without an answer, running back upstairs and leaving Otogi alone in the Kaiba Mansion living room.   
  
"Niii-saammaaaa...!!" The boy cried, pounding on the middle Kaiba's bedroom door. He waited there for a couple moments, before tapping his foot irritatedly and knocking again. "Come out of your room, Nii-sama! You have a guest!!" He tried again.  
  
"Who is it..?!" Came a voice from inside the room.  
  
"Uhhh...well, I'm not sure. Why?" Mokuba asked. He laughed at his own stupidity. "Well, just get out here, okay?"  
  
Noa sighed. "What does the person look like, at least?"  
  
The youngest Kaiba shook his head at the weird question, before trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, he's got black hair and green eyes...and a dice earring and this weird stripe down his face...." Mokuba was almost knocked over by the force of the door being swung open in front of him.  
  
"Are you serious!?" Noa gasped, sapphire eyes wide. Mokuba gave him an odd look.   
  
"Yeah," He said. "Why..?"   
  
His question wasn't answered, however, because the other Kaiba was busy running down the staircase and into the living room, hoping and praying that he looked good and that he wouldn't screw up or stumble. His heart nearly flipped a good hundred and eighty degrees as he blushed furiously and tried to compose himself, walking into the room nervously. He smiled at the taller boy, trying not to avoid eye contact.  
  
"H-Hello..." He stammered, arms behind his back. "If you don't mind me asking, what..what are you doing here?"  
  
The black haired teen smiled, one hand on his hip. "Well, you ran off before I could thank you for the gift you gave me." Otogi explained, voice smooth as near silk. Noa looked away, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Oh...gomen nasai..." He muttered. The other boy laughed at Noa's nervousness.  
  
"Don't be so shy, Noa-san.." Otogi tried, smiling. "Oh, and I had to return you this.." He said, holding out Noa's old journal. Noa blinked, taking it from the other boy's hands immediately and staring at it.  
  
"How did you find this?" He asked.  
  
"You dropped it..." Otogi chuckled. "When you ran away that time I saw you in the park." Noa's blush increased and he hid it behind his back nervously.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to confess..." The sapphire eyed boy looked up at him, puzzled expression on his features. "I may have read some of it.."  
  
There was a silence, as Noa immediately turned away, clutching the book to his chest and taking a breath. "Uhmm...oh, well..."  
  
"Actually, I have to get back home, but it was nice meeting you." Otogi smiled, placing a hand on Noa's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, neh?"  
  
Noa nodded, turning to face him again, blush slowly fading away. "Aaa...matte!" He didn't want to lose the only opportunity to stay in touch with Ryuuji. "Could I...have your phone number, maybe?"  
  
The older boy blinked. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." He muttered, wondering why Noa cared. Then he remembered what he'd read in the boy's journal. He laughed to himself, before pulling out a pen from one of his pockets and writing a series of numbers on the back of Noa's hand. Noa blushed, smiling and nodded.  
  
"Arigatou~!" The Kaiba thanked him, as Otogi left with a small wave. Mokuba came downstairs after their little conversation, snickering at Noa.  
  
"He's that boy you like, isn't he?" Mokuba asked, teasing. Noa just glared down at him, before sticking out his tongue and running back up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
